Soul Eater: Switched
by DisgaeaKing
Summary: Soul Eater … with a twist. This time, Maka is the daughter of Lord Death/Shinigami-sama, and is the meister partner to Liz and Patti, while Kid is the son of Kami and Spirit, and is Soul's partner. Starts during Episode 5 of the anime. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hello, Everyone! Please don't be too hard on me, as this is only my first story. Now, the story might be heavily based on the anime at first, but I promise, it will eventually diverge from it to be more original! This story was inspired by another story, "Living Criminal Lives," by DarknessAngelsWithDevils88.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Summary: Soul Eater … with a twist. This time, Maka is the daughter of Lord Death/Shinigami-sama, and is the meister partner to Liz and Patti, while Kid is the son of Kami and Spirit, and is Soul's partner. Starts during Episode 5 of the anime.

* * *

"normal talk"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**talking as a weapon"**_

* * *

_The Death Room-_

In the Death Room, two figures were watching through the mirror as some students were about to engage Dr. Stein in battle as part of their remedial lessons. One was Lord Shinigami himself, looking like a large torn black cloth with a cartoonish skull mask where his face would be. Unfortunately for the students, they were having no luck against Stein.

"Father, this is supposed to be remedial lessons for them, isn't it? Aren't you asking a bit much from them?" Sitting in a chair on the other side of the Death Room, was a teenage girl with blonde hair in pigtails, dressed in a long black trench coat, with a white blouse and yellow sweater vest over it, a red plaid skirt, black boo ts, and a pair of white gloves. The most unusual part of her appearance, however, were her yellow eyes and the three broken white lines going across the right side of her hair. She was Maka Shinigami, the daughter of Lord Shinigami himself.

"Hmmm…" Lord Shinigami replied.

"You know what'll happen to them, right? They're going to die."

* * *

_With the student's outside Stein's house-_

_Stein rolled in his ch_air, preparing to strike out against a black-haired, green-eyed teenage boy, Kid Albarn, a scythe meister, wielding a red and black scythe (his weapon partner, Soul Evans).

"_**Kid, it's just a tap! We can block it!" **_Soul explained to Kid through his weapon form.

Stein struck his palm against the shaft of Soul's weapon form, but electricity sparked around Stein's palm, sending both Kid and Soul flying a little ways backward.

_**"What did he do to me?!"**_ Soul asked in shock.

* * *

"What power. But I thought meisters needed a weapon to channel their soul wavelength, father? But that Dr. Stein, he doesn't need a weapon to use his power." Maka asked, her eyes opening in surprise.

"Yep." Lord Shinigami replied in his cheery voice. "The relationship between a meister and a weapon is a lot like that of a guitar and an amplifier."

"I see." Maka replied, not needing anymore explanations.

* * *

Kid charged at Stein again, only to be repelled by Stein's counter. Stein then grabbed Kid and appeared to be about to dissect him alive.

"Did you forget that I'm here, too?!" Black*Star(**A/N:** no description of him necessary!)cried out as he charged at Stein.

"Easily." Stein replied calmly.

"Yeah?! Well, you're not the only one who can attack without a weapon!" Black*Star cried out with determination.

"What?" Stein inquired, surprised.

"Black*Star Big Wave!" With this, Black*Star struck Stein with his palm in the back, causing various symbols to appear in the air around them.

* * *

"He can do that?" Maka said, shocked by this new discovery.

"He may be young, but Black*Star's soul wavelength is very large, and he is skilled in using soul wave attacks directly against his opponent." Lord Shinigami explained to his daughter. "Still, it won't do him much good here."

Black*Star, Kid, Soul, and Black*Star's weapon partner Tsubaki were shocked that Black*Star's attack had no effect on Stein.

Stein explained how he had mirrored Black*Star's soul wavelength so that the attack was canceled out. He then turned around and electrocuted Black*Star, who was screaming from the pain. After a moment, Stein stopped, and Black*Star collapsed, bleeding from his face.

"Black*star!" the other students all cried out at once.

* * *

"They need help, Father." Maka stated solemnly, rising from the chair she had been sitting in and walking towards the door.

"You cannot get involved, Maka. This is their test to take. Besides, you are a Grim Reaper, not a student!" Shinigami cried out.

"Then consider me enrolled, Father." Maka replied, not slowing down in the slightest. "I would gladly appreciate it if you would enroll me in classes. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go find Liz and Patti."

"My, oh my." Shinigami said after Maka had walked out of the door, slightly exasperated from what had just happened.

* * *

"Damn it, what did he do?!" Soul said angrily after examining Black*Star. "He won't et away with this! Come on Kid!"

But when he turned to face Kid, Kid had fallen to his knees.

"What's wrong with you, Kid?!" Soul asked furiously.

"We can't defeat someone as powerful and asymmetrical as him! We don't stand a chance!" Kid replied, head hung low in defeat.

* * *

"I can't go on like this! I don't deserve to live!" Maka said, lying on the floor of the hallway after running into Liz and Patti.

"We have to go through this again?" Liz said in an irritated tone.

"Did I really forget where where I put some of my favorite books?" Maka asked, a look of self-loathing on her face.

"You don't even know if you forgot?! You always do, so why would you forget now?! You really are annoying sometimes. Seriously, Maka!" Liz asked incredulously, then squatted down to Maka's current level. "If you don't snap out of this soon, those kids are gonna die! Who cares about a couple of books?"

"I'm a failure, a complete and utter failure! What kind of Grim Reaper am I if I can't remember where I put a couple of books?! I can't take over once he's gone! What kind of daughter am I?! Father will probably disown me!"

All the while, Patti had been rolling around, laughing at the whole thing.

"That's not true, Maka! You'll probably take over and be the best Grim reaper ever!" Liz replied, trying to cheer Maka up. "You know what we should do? Run-right-over-to-that-creepy-lab-and-save-those-k ids! Come-on, let's go!"

"No." Maka stated dully.

"What?! WHY?!" Liz stated furiously.

"What if I did forget where I placed those books? Something like that could ruin my life forever. If I turn my back on this, I don't deserve to live anymore." Maka countered.

"THEN DIE ALREADY!" Liz replied, eyes glowing with rage. Behind her, Patti continued laughing at the whole thing.

* * *

"What?! You can't give up now!" Soul replied incredulously. "Just because he's not symmetrical, doesn't mean that your future's already decided! You're supposed to turn me into the ultimate Death Scythe! Do want your worthless father to outshine us do you?!"

Kid looked up at Soul, shocked to hear him say

"Good," Soul said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Now, look at him and tell me what you see. He's been very patient, waiting for you to finish your little temper tantrum. Now, isn't that polite of the good Dr. Stein?"

Kid looked at Stein briefly, then turned back to Soul, a triumphant-looking smile on his face.

"Hey, if we die, we die cool!" Soul encouraged.

"Sorry about that." Kid said, rising to his feet. "But we need to finish this."

"No problem." Soul replied, transforming into his scythe form, which Kid grabbed.

"_**Here we go! Soul resonance!" **_Both Kid and Soul said at once.

_Ahh, Soul resonance, _Stein thought. _Both meister and weapon harmonizing to create a wavelength stronger than either is alone! I'm impressed that they can use the Witch Hunter when their still so young._

"You're putting everything you've got into one attack?" Stein asked. "Well, then let's see just how much you can handle!"

"Legendary skill of the scythe meisters, Witch Hunter!" Kid cried. The blade of Soul'sStein weapon form glowed blue and magnified in size. Kid then struck out with Soul, sending the attack at at Stein.

Stein grabbed the blade, but was pushed back a little ways, and the left lens of Stein's glasses cracked. Kid continued with the attack, but Stein shattered the energy around Soul's blade, sending both Kid and Soul flying backwards.

As Kid lay on the ground, catching his breath, Stein calmly walked over to him.

"You managed to remain conscious." Stein concluded.

Soul then transformed out of his weapon form in a protective stance in front of Kid.

"Back off!" Soul said.

"In that case, I'll start with you." Stein said. He reached out with his hand… and patted Soul on the head. "You earned a passing grade. Good job."

Both Kid's and Soul's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"Your extra lessons have been completed." Stein continued. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your meister. That's all you needed to get a pass from me."

"Sorry, I wasn't clear the first time. I'll say it again: huh?" Soul replied.

"This was all planned out by Lord Shinigami. He asked me to do him a favor." Stein explained. "He wanted me to help you with these extra lessons."

"But then why'd you kill Black*Star?!" Soul accused, then saw that Black*Star was indeed still alive. "Then what about Sid the zombie?!"

"Sorry." Sid stated. "I couldn't lie when I was alive, but things have changed since then."

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL OF THIS?! Scare us to death?!" Soul asked angrily.

"Seriously?" Kid muttered in a weak voice.

* * *

"Hahaha, but you're better now than you were before aren't you?" Lord Shinigami asked from the Death Room.

* * *

"It was just a test, but it was fun scaring you kids. You should've seen your faces!" Stein replied happily.

_That's seriously sadistic, _both Kid and Soul thought at the same time.

"Hey guys, since you must be tired, how about you all spend the night at my laboratory?" Stein offered.

"THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!" Kid, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki all shouted at the same time.

* * *

_At the Academy the next day-_

"I dreamed that Stein used me in his experiments last night." Kid said, disturbed by the dream.

"You said it." Soul replied. "I wonder if they found a new teacher to replace Sid yet. Maybe your dad will be our teacher again."

"No! Anyone but him!" Kid practically begged.

Suddenly, Stein rolled and fell through the door on his chair.

"Okay, class, let's begin." Stein announced.

"Honestly, I think I'd rather have my dad had a teacher!" Kid said.

"We're going to start by dissecting some frogs. It should be pretty exciting." Stein explained.

_Oh god_, both Kid and Soul thought.

**[A/N] So, please review and tell me how well I did. I want to know how well I did, and whether or not I should continue this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**[A/N] So, since I've decided to continue this fic, here is chapter 2!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Summary: Soul Eater … with a twist. This time, Maka is the daughter of Lord Death/Shinigami-sama, and is the meister partner to Liz and Patti, while Kid is the son of Kami and Spirit, and is Soul's partner. Starts during Episode 5 of the anime.

* * *

"normal talk"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**talking as a weapon"**_

* * *

_Gallows Manor Library-_

"The books on the shelves are organized alphabetically, fiction on the left, nonfiction on the right. Absolutely perfect!" Maka concluded, admiring her handiwork, then walking out the door to meet Liz and Patti outside. "Perfect organization. That is what is most important in the world. Now it's on to school. Come on, Liz, Patti. Let's go."

"Now you're suddenly in a big rush to go?" Liz asked. "What's the big hurry? We're already three hours late!"

* * *

"What should we do today class?" Stein inquired to the classroom. "I know, how about another dissection lab!"

"Uh, Dr. Stein." Kid spoke out. "Since you became our teacher, all we've done is dissections."

"Oh, Mr. Albarn." Stein continued. "Today will be different. Today we'll be poking around the insides of this: a rare species of Cockatoo, endangered I believe."

"Dr. Stein, I don't think we can dissect something so rare and perfectly symmetrical, you know?" Kid replied in an annoyed tone.

"All the more reason to dissect one now, before the whole species is gone." Stein explained, a creepy smile on his face.

_He's totally crazy! _Kid thought.

"Kid, Tsubaki, why can't I see Soul and Black*Star up there? Are they planning on showing up for class?" Stein inquired.

"They're probably skipping. Again." Kid replied. If they want to hang out so much, maybe they should be part-"

Kid's sentence was interrupted by Tsubaki shaking and strangling him while yelling, "No, that could never happen! Do you hear me?! Never!"

"As you're probably aware of already, a new student shall be joining our class today." Stein announced.

* * *

"All right! Someone must be assassinated by the mighty Black*Star!" Black*Star cried out into nowhere. "Rumor has it the daughter of Lord Shinigami himself has enrolled. As everyone's talking about her instead of me, I'll have to kill her!"

"Clearly. Good to know you have your priorities straight." Soul replied, sitting against a pillar a few feet behind Black*Star.

"When's that kid getting here?! I've been waiting here for hours!" Black*Star repeated for the umpteenth time.

* * *

"Would you look at us now! Raised on the streets, but now students at the academy!" Liz stated as she, Patti, and Maka climbed the steps to the academy. "Don't you agree, Patti?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be freakin' AWESOME!" Patti replied excitedly.

"Would you look at Father's school?" Maka asked in amazement."It's just as magnificent as in the history books!"

"Are you the new kid we've been hearing about?" Soul asked, still sitting by the pillar.

"This is my first day." Maka replied. "Are you here to show me around?"

Soul chuckled. "You're three hours late, and you think I've been waiting to give you a tour? If you'd been here when you were supposed to, you could've looked around yourself."

Black Star* can be seen standing high up far away, yelling incomprehensible things at Liz, Patti, and Maka.

"Is that a monkey?" Liz asked to herself. "Yeah, it must be."

Black*Star fell due to his perch breaking off, but landed next to the others.

"Listen, girly. I'm much too powerful for you to handle!" Black*Star boasted confidently. "Someone as weak as you should just go home to mommy!"

"What did you say?" Maka stated, stopping in her tracks.

"Oh boy, now you've done it." Liz said with a sigh. "You should never call Maka weak, unless you have a death wish.

" "Maka stated, anger rising in her voice. "Are you so willing to extinguish your soul as to pick a fight with a Grim Reaper?! Liz, Patti, weapon forms!"

As Patti enthusiastically agreed, Liz muttered something about "doing nothing but fight since they got off the streets" before transforming into their twin pistol modes.

"If you want to fight, let's do it!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"You're the one looking for a fight, not me." Soul replied, rising to his feet. "I'll play along, but remember, new girl, if we do this, you'll lose."

"Damn straight, let's do this!" Black*star exclaimed in excitement.

_I'll need to keep my guard up,_ Maka mentally noted.

* * *

Kid seemed to be about to fall asleep in class, when he heard the sound of gunshots being fired nearby.

"Dr. Stein, it's Soul and Black*Star! They're fighting someone outside!" One student called out.

_Soul, you idiot, what is it now?_ Kid thought. "Dr. Stein, students can't fight on campus unless it is witnessed by a teacher.

"I guess it can't be helped." Stein stated, setting down the scalpel he was about to dissect the (still-living) Cockatoo with. "We'll have to postpone the dissection. Kid, Tsubaki, follow me. Everyone else, study something.

* * *

"We can't even get close to this girl!" Black*Star exclaimed in annoyance.

"What's that? You want to fight up close? Fine by me!" Maka exclaimed, before flipping upside down into the air, and bringing down a kick at Black*Star. Soul transformed his arm into a scythe blade and struck towards Maka, who blocked it with one of the twins, then shot Soul in the stomach. Soul flew backwards, then rolled around on the ground in pain, even though there weren't any actual bullets fired by the gun.

* * *

"Oh my, they should've picked a different opponent." Stein observed as he rolled his chair out to watch the fight, followed by Kid and Tsubaki.

"Is that her?" Kid asked. "The one with the guns. Is she the one everyone's been talking about?"

"Yep." Stein replied. "That's Lord Shinigami's daughter, Maka Shinigami. It was her own choice to attend, but she won't be a regular student. Her abilities are far greater than anyone else's here. But I have to ask you to ask you something. "

"Okay," Kid answered.

"Don't worry, it's a simple question." Stein explained. "Take a look at their soul wavelengths and tell me what you see."

"It's usually almost impossible to synch the wavelengths of two weapons like this, but their connection is strong and stable. The sisters share … respect(?) for Maka… no, that's not it. Oh, what's the word?" Kid concluded.

"Admiration. The Thompson sisters grew up on the streets, so their lives were a lot harder before Maka found them, so it makes sense they would have some admiration towards her." Stein explained. "Their partnership works for their meister too. It helps for Maka to be around others so different from her. Their laid-back attitudes help counter her obsession with things being organized."

"We can't compare them to our idiot partners out there." Kid stated in an annoyed tone.

* * *

"Come on, let's finish this chick off!" Black*Star told Soul.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I mean your impending death!" Black*Star clarified.

"Don't make me laugh." Maka replied.

"You won't laugh when you feel our power!" Black*Star replied arrogantly.

"What?" Maka asked, slightly confused.

"Transform!" Soul cried, leaping into the air and turning into his scythe form. Black*Star tried to catch him, but ended up cutting the top of his head. Black*Star then tried picking Soul up off the ground, but failed miserably, his cut spewing blood like a fountain.

* * *

"Wow. This is pathetic to watch, really. Their wavelengths are obviously incompatible." Kid said.

* * *

"Sorry Black*Star, it's through between us." Soul finally acknowledged. "If this keeps up, I'll only end up hating you more."

"What?" Black*Star replied.

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" Maka asked, reloading the Thompson sisters.

"Let's wait, this is getting good!" Patti replied excitedly.

"Oh, I get it now," Black*Star realized. "But we can stay friends, right?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Soul cried out.

The two ran up and bro-hugged each other before both getting shot in the head by Maka.

"Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped." Maka said as an excuse.

"We can't quit now!" Soul cried, getting to his feet.

"Right!" Black*Star agreed.

"Just try it!" Maka taunted.

The two then charged at Maka.

* * *

"She's just playing with them." Kid realized.

* * *

"You guys are as slow as you are stupid!" Maka said insultingly. She shot both of them again, not realizing Black*Star had tied a rope around her foot.

"You fell for it!" Black*Star exclaimed, pulling on the rope, and tripping Maka.

"Now!" Soul cried, turning into a scythe again and spinning towards Maka, only slicing her trench coat. Maka rolled backwards, pulling Black*Star forward and causing him to hit his head on Soul's blade.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Black*Star swore in a muffled voice.

"Now you'll see the power of a Grim Reaper!" Maka stated.

"**Soul Resonance!"** Maka, Liz and Patti cried out at the same time.

Three spikes emerged on each of Maka's shoulders, and the Thompson sisters transformed into large cannons at the end of Maka's arms.

"Execution Mode: ready!" Maka confirmed. "It's time for you idiots to die!"

As Maka started charging the cannons to fire, Black*Star continued hurling insults at her to no effect.

"Firing in 3… 2 … 1… now!" Liz and Patti reported.

"Death Cannon." Maka stated, firing the attack at Soul and Black*Star. The attack hit dead on, leaving Black*Star and Soul stunned in a crater.

The Thompson sisters transformed into their regular pistol forms as Maka walked towards the two unconscious opponents. Maka then reached into her trench coat to pull something out, then froze and fell over out cold. The Thompsons transformed back into their human forms, startling the newly awoken Soul and Black*Star.

"What happened to her?" Stein asked, rolling over to Liz and Patti.

"This." Liz replied, reaching into Maka's trench coat and pulling out a torn book. "She was going to finish them with her "Maka chop", but fainted when she realized her precious book was destroyed."

"So, that means we won, right?" Soul inquired.

"Yeah, we did!" Black*Star agreed triumphantly.

"You all right, Soul?" Kid asked, walking towards Soul. "You shouldn't get involved in Black*Star's stupid fights, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty uncool today." Soul realized.

"You coming?" Kid asked, helping Soul up.

"Yeah. Sorry." Soul replied.

As Liz lifted up Maka to carry her, Patti was busy poking Maka's limp head.

"Wazzup? Wazzup?! WAZZUP?!" Lord Shinigami asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi, Lord Shinigami!" everyone else (except Maka) replied.

_I wonder… what does Lord Shinigami's soul looks like. _Kid thought. He used his soul vision to take a look, but couldn't see Lord Shinigami's soul.

"So, I heard Maka had an eventful first day today. I hope no one got hurt too badly." Lord Shinigami said, as Liz and Patti carried Maka over to him. "Okay, I'm going to take Maka home now. I think she'll need some rest. And I guess we'll have to replace her ruined book, too. Bye."

As they walked (or however Lord Shinigami moves!) off, the others turned and went back inside to class, but Kid hesitated.

_Why can't I see Lord Shinigami's soul? _Kid thought.

"Hey, Kid come on!" Soul exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, okay." Kid replied, following behind Soul.

_Could it be he just… doesn't have one? _Kid thought., as it showed Lord Shinigami's soul being big enough to envelop all of Death City.

* * *

**[A/N] So, did I do any better this time? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
